


Taken

by sarsarm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Kidnapping, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Violence, hurt!luke, innocent!calum, innocent!luke, kidnap, protective!Michael, protective!ashton, this could be really triggering guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsarm/pseuds/sarsarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke is kidnapped, Michael, Ashton, and Calum do everything they can to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I've been wanted to write a story like this for a while, and now I finally got to it!  
> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS WILL INCLUDE GRAPHIC RAPE/NON-CON AND ABUSE. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THESE THINGS, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

“Fuck!” Michael cursed, watching as the milk carton tipped over, spilling it’s contents over the black granite of his kitchen counter. “Ughh.” He groaned as he sat the container upright, grabbing a roll of paper towels to try and soak up the mess. It wasn’t until after Michael had used almost the entire roll that Luke decided to come downstairs to find out what all the ruckus was about.  
“Mikey? You okay?” Luke asked, feet padding along the floor as he entered the kitchen. The red-haired boy instantly smiled at the sound of his adorable boyfriend’s voice. And yes, he said boyfriend. He and Luke were in an amazing relationship, and had been for along time. There was no judgement though, as their two room mates, Calum and Ashton, were both in a relationship as well.  
“Well, I managed to spill the milk all over the fucking place!” Michael said, slightly embarrassed. “And we need it to make the cookies tomorrow too! Dammit!” He cursed. Why did he always have to screw everything up?  
“Calm down, baby, I’ll just go get another carton.” Luke replied, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Michael looked down, staring into Luke’s beautiful, innocent, blue eyes and his heart swelled. How the fuck did he ever get so lucky?  
“No, Luke. I have some work to do and you know I don’t like you going out this late alone. Plus, my car’s in the shop so you would have to walk. I’ll just wake up early tomorrow and get it, yeah?” The red head responded, his protective side coming out.  
“But Mikey, the stores don’t open until at least nine and by then it’ll be to late. Just please let me go? I’ll be fine.” He sighed as he realized that Luke was right. They had a party to go to at eleven, and the blonde insisted on taking homemade cookies. Cookies that happened to take three hours to make. He didn’t want to let Luke go by himself, but Ashton and Calum were out at some party, and Michael had a shit ton of work to do. “Pleeeasssee Mikey? I really wanna make these cookies.” As Michael looked at Luke, with his amazing eyes and adorable pout, he knew he couldn’t say no.  
“Fine.” The blonde grinned as his boyfriend cracked. “Just please, please hurry okay? No talking to strangers and if you think something’s wrong please just call me okay?” Luke nodded quickly before grabbing a beanie and heading towards the door.  
“Be back soon, love you!” Luke yelled before exiting the house. Despite the bad feeling in his gut, Michael knew that he had to quit babying Luke; even though all he really wanted to do was to bundle him up and protect his innocence from the world. So, he shook off his nervousness, sitting down at his desk with his phone close by. Just in case, you know.  
Luke left the house with a smile on his face. Although he loved how protective and sweet Michael was, sometimes it got a bit to much. Sometimes Luke felt that his boyfriend couldn’t believe that he do anything by himself. Well, now was his time to prove Michael wrong.  
He was about half way to the store, humming some random Green Day song, when he heard footsteps behind him. He simply ignored it, not wanting to seem paranoid because somebody happened to be walking behind him. A few minutes later though, and the footsteps were still there, and Luke was beginning to get a little nervous. He sped up a bit, his heart picking up when the person behind him sped up as well. He risked a look back over his shoulder, only to see a man in his thirties, already staring at him. He smirked when he realized that Luke had noticed him, eyes looking up and down the blonde’s body. Luke shrunk back, keeping his eyes focused ahead. He was so close to the store, he could almost see it. He debated calling Michael, but he knew he would panic. For all Luke knew, this guy was just going to the same store as him. But, not wanting to take chances, the blonde picked up his pace, practically speed walking. He had walked about ten feet, when the footsteps suddenly sped up, and he yelped as he was pushed into the nearest wall from behind. His face was against the rough bricks, and he whimpered as he felt the familiar man breathing down his neck.  
“Trying to get away, huh, gorgeous?” The man sneered, his breath reeking of alcohol and tobacco.  
“U-Uh, No. C-Can you get off m-me? P-Please?” Luke managed to squeak out. The man simply laughed, Luke cringing in fear. His hands were smashed in between the wall and his own body, with the man leaning against him, forcing him into the bricks. The blonde tried to move his hands into his pockets, trying to reach his phone to call Michael, or anyone for that matter. The man seemed to sense what he was doing, and he pulled Luke away from the wall, flipping him over so his back was against it instead. Luke squirmed, trying to run free, until the man lifted up his shirt and pulled out a gun. Luke whimpered as it was pressed against his chest, his eyes filling with tears.  
“Wouldn’t try doing that again, sweetheart.” The man taunted. He reached down, into Luke’s front pocket pulling out his phone, while letting his hand ghost over Luke’s crotch longer than necessary. He smirked, taking Luke’s phone and putting it into his own pocket.  
“P-Please! Y-You can have my p-phone and my m-money. I j-just wanna go h-home. P-Please?” The man laughed again, and Luke looked up and down the deserted streets for anyone who might be able to help. The man had caught him in-between the residential and business areas, so there was practically no one around that would care enough to help the poor boy.  
“Sorry, baby, but I thought I had made it clear what I wanted by now.” Luke’s eyes widened in confusion, his heart beat becoming fasting than it already was. The gun was still pressed roughly into his chest. Was this man going to kill him? The man chuckled as he realized that Luke was still confused. “God, you’re so fucking adorable when you’re scared. What I want? Well it’s simple really. I want you.” Before Luke could process exactly what the words meant, the man was pulling out a white cloth from his pocket, covering the blonde’s nose and mouth with it. The last thing Luke remembered was being forced to breath in, before his vision went spotty and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took forever.

Michael typed away at the computer, writing and sending email after email. He leaned back, pressing the home button on his phone. It had been half an hour, Luke should've been home by now. Michael tried to concentrate on his work, telling himself that Luke was okay, and he would be home, safe and sound any minute now. But, five minutes later and Michael couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed his phone, unlocking it then typing in Luke's number. He put the phone to his ear, waiting for his boyfriend's beautiful voice to flow through the speakers. Instead, the call went straight to voicemail.  _What the fuck?_ Luke was so responsible with his phone, it was always charged and he never turned it off unless it was completely necessary. Something was wrong, very, very wrong and Michael could feel it in his gut. He could feel it from the moment Luke walked out the door. Why did fuck he ignore it?  _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Was the only thing going through his mind as he yanked open the door and stepped out into the wintery night. He jogged down the street, taking the fastest and easiest path to the store, the one that Luke would've taken. As he jogged, he looked around, scouring every corner and alleyway that Luke could've possibly been in. He was about halfway to the store when he stepped on something soft, the change in ground almost causing him to fall. He looked down, and his heart dropped to his stomach. On the ground, below his foot, was a beanie. Not just any beanie though, Luke's favorite grey beanie with an adorable poof ball on the top. Michael picked it up, examining it. Maybe it was someone else's? Excuses flew through his head, but deep down he knew that this was Luke's. There was no way it couldn't be. Michael clenched it in his fist, standing up and looking around the street. It was completely empty, not a single person in sight. The red head held back tears, warning himself not to jump to conclusions about the whereabouts of his beautiful boyfriend. Even though every feeling in his body told him otherwise, he continued onto the store, hoping,  _praying,_ that Luke would be there.

\------------------------------

39 times. Thats how many times Michael had called Luke's phone. And nothing but voicemail, every  _fucking_ time. After Michael had gone to the store and back, twice, he finally returned home where he called Calum and Ashton and told them to "get their fucking asses back here". It was approaching 4 in the morning, and Michael had not gotten a wink of sleep. The red head, along with two of his room mates, were sitting in their living room, all three in tears. Michael had tried to track Luke's phone, but it was offline or some stupid shit. Michael spit out possibilities of where Luke could be, but all of them knew the truth. Something, or someone, had taken Luke. The blonde would never had left his beanie lying in the middle of the fucking sidewalk, and he never would have turned off his phone. Luke was too fucking sweet and innocent to have run away, or to be playing a prank of some kind. This was serious. Michael had called the cops already, but they told him he had to wait 24 hours to file a missing persons report. After telling them that was "a load of fuckin bullshit", he hung up, and collapsed in tears. The other boys were there to comfort him, but they weren't Luke, and that was the only person he really wanted right now. 

It was approaching 5 am and Michael was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. Ashton and Calum had both passed out half an hour ago, and they were now snoring against each other on an armchair that was way to small for the both of them. Michael's head snapped up as his computer beeped. He looked on the screen, seeing the message,  _Luke's phone is now online_  displayed on the screen. He quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it towards the sleeping couple, and they both snapped awake instantly. "His phone is on!" Michael screamed, picking up his own phone to call Luke while the computer worked on tracking the blonde's phone. But, just as Michael picked it up, it began to vibrate in his hands. Calum and Ashton were both staring at him expectantly. The red head looked down, seeing the contact  _Lukey <3 _travel across the screen. He slid his finger towards the right, then put the phone to his ear. "Luke?! Where the fuck are you?" He asked, watching his computer screen to see if it could answer the question for him. He looked towards him room mates, who were both mouthing for him to put it on speaker. He complied, pressing the icon and placing it down on the table. On the other end, however, there was nothing but silence. "Luke?" Michael repeated. He looked to his computer again, just in time to see it glitch, then crash. It was then that the red head came to the realization. He had seen enough episodes of CSI to know what was happening. He hadn't received a call from Luke, but instead from the kidnapper. Both Calum and Ashton, who had both seen the glitch as well, seemed to come to the same realization. All three reached for the phone at the same time, but Michael got it first. He held his phone so the microphone was facing his mouth, making sure to leave it on speaker so the others could hear. "Who is this?! What the fuck do you want?!" Mikey snarled into the phone. There was shuffling on the other end, before Michael heard an unfamiliar voice telling someone to "Fucking read it, you bitch." There was more muffled yelling, before what sounded like slap was heard, followed by a familiar voice crying out. Michael filled with rage as he recognized the voice.  _Luke._ Someone was hurting Luke, his baby boy, and Michael wasn't there to protect him. He calmed himself, not wanting to scare his angel. He took a breath, before saying as sweetly as he could, "Luke? Baby? Talk to me, sweetie." There was a short pause, then "M-mikey?" Michael's heart clenched at how scared the blonde boy sounded. In that moment, the red head swore to personally kill whoever was doing this to his beautiful angel.

"Yes, yes, baby. I'm here. You okay?" 

"Y-yeah, just a little scared an-" Luke's sentence was cut off as he let out a gasp, followed by a whimper. Michael heard the kidnapper bark something at Luke, and the red head clenched his fists in anger. "U-uh he said he wants f-five hundred t-thousand dollars or he'll u-um... um he said he'll k-kill me." Luke's voice broke at the end, as he knew just as well as Michael that they didn't have that kind of money. Michael didn't care though, the would get the money somehow, even rob a fucking bank if it came down to it. 

"I'll get the money, baby, don't worry." He waited for Luke to respond, but he was met with silence. 

After a few seconds, Michael heard the kidnappers voice mumble something along the lines of "I'm gonna talk." Michael waited a few more seconds, looking down at his two room mates that were both staring at him with wide eyes. By now Michael had tear tracks running down his face, and he had no idea when he had even started crying again. There was more silence, before Michael heard the vile voice flow through the speakers, "Hello. Michael, is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be updating for frequently now, as I finished finals (my finals are way after break its weird). Comment and kudos please, thank you!


	3. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! This chapter a graphic scene of sexual assault. If you are easily triggered, or simply don't like it, then please do not read. Comment below and I would be more than happy to summarize what happened in the chapter. Be safe guys.

"U-uh _he said he wants f-five hundred t-thousand dollars or he'll u-um... um he said he'll k-kill me." Luke's voice broke at the end, as he knew just as well as Michael that they didn't have that kind of money. Michael didn't care though, the would get the money somehow, even rob a fucking bank if it came down to it._

_"I'll get the money, baby, don't worry." He waited for Luke to respond, but he was met with silence._

_After a few seconds, Michael heard the kidnappers voice mumble something along the lines of "I'm gonna talk." Michael waited a few more seconds, looking down at his two room mates that were both staring at him with wide eyes. By now Michael had tear tracks running down his face, and he had no idea when he had even started crying again. There was more silence, before Michael heard the vile voice flow through the speakers, "Hello. Michael, is it?"_

_\----------------------------------_

Michael's snatched the phone from the table, switching it off speaker and pressing it to his ear. Ashton and Calum, who were still sitting beside him, didn't approve of the action, but were smart enough to not protest. 

"Listen here you piece of shit, if you dare lay a finger on Luke I swear to God I will fi-" 

"You'll what? Mikey, I wouldn't be forgetting who has the upper hand here. I can do whatever I want to your baby boy, and there's not a single thing you can do about it. Just be happy that I'm even offering you a chance to get him back." The kidnapper snarled. 

Michael's heart beat faster in his chest when he realized how bad of a situation he was in. He could bring up the police, but that could cause the bastard to kill Luke, or run away and take Luke with him. 

As if reading his mind, the kidnapper added, "Oh, and don't even bother calling the police. It's not like they could find me anyway. The only thing that would do is make me very, very, angry. And there is a beautiful blonde boy tied up in my basement that would be a perfect thing for me to take my anger out on."

 _Shit._ _Shit. Shit._ Michael froze at the man's words. He had always gotten a pervy vibe off of him, simply from his voice. But he wouldn't dare... would he? 

"P-please. I'll get the money. Just don't touch him, please." Michael pleaded, hoping that the man had no intentions of hurting his angel.

"Hmmm... well, the thing is Michael, I happen to have a thing for blonde boys. And there is a gorgeous one sitting in my basement right now, just asking to be fucked."

Michael squeezed the phone tighter in his hands, "Don't you fucking dare."

The man cackled, "And who's gonna stop me? Huh? You seem to keep forgetting that I am in charge here, and you can't tell me what to do. And to prove it, I'm gonna fuck your gorgeous little boy toy until he passes out. But don't worry babe, I'm be sure to film it and send you the entire thing."  _Click._ Michael looked down to see that the vile bastard had hung up. The red head screamed, falling to his knees with his hands tightly gripping his hair. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had just screwed it up. His baby was going to be raped by that disgusting creature, and it was all his fault. There were so many other things that Michael could've said, or done. Now his precious Luke was being hurt, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. 

\-----------------------------------

Luke's head snapped up as the door was flung open. His arms hurt, as they were tied behind the back of the chair he was sitting on. The room he was in was unfamiliar, blank and empty. There was a bed in the corner and a small closet, but that was it. Luke whimpered as he saw his kidnapper enter the room.

"Call me Jeff." He had told Luke when he had first woken up.

Jeff wore a predatory grin as he approached Luke, the blonde shrinking back, trying to make himself as small as possible. Jeff simply laughed, reaching out a hand to stroke Luke's cheek. The blonde instinctively turned his head away, gasping when his hair was yanked, pulling his head back. He made eye contact with his kidnapper for a split second, before a hand was coming across his cheek. His head snapped to the side, and tears puddled in his eyes from pain and fear.

He looked towards Jeff again, lip quivering. The man simply smiled, before Luke felt him grab the back of his neck, pulling their faces together. Their lips met for a moment, before Luke was struggling, trying to pull away. Jeff pulled back, reaching his hand in his own pocket to pull out a knife. He flipped it open, pressing it to Luke's throat before leaning in again. This time, Luke knew better than to pull away. Each time he squirmed, the knife was pressed harder into his neck, and he was forced to still. He kept his lips tightly shut, refusing to let this vile man in. The teen was disgusted as he felt Jeff was trying to pry Luke's lips open with his tongue. He suddenly pressed down on the knife harder, and Luke let out a gasp. Jeff took the opportunity and shoved his tongue in, grabbing the back of Luke's neck to pull him closer.

The blonde felt disgusted. He wanted,  _needed,_ Michael. Only Michael. He squealed as he felt a cold hand reach under his shirt. The knife pulled away from his neck, but a moment later Luke felt it under his shirt, slowly cutting it away from his body.

"Please." Luke pulled his head away for a second. "Don't do this."

Jeff smirked, "You really think I'm gonna pass up this opportunity? I mean, God, your body is amazing." He looked down Luke's bare chest, and the blonde wanted nothing more than the cover himself up, but his tied hands prevented it. 

Jeff trailed his hands slowly down Luke's chest, before coming to the waistband of his jeans. He slowly reached for the button, undoing it. "Please, please. D-don't do this." Luke cried, his voice breaking at the end.

Jeff shook his head, before hooking his hands under the waistband of the black jeans, pulling them down. Luke struggled, trying to prevent the man from pulling down the item. It was useless, and before Luke knew it he was just in his boxers, his jeans piled at his ankles.

Jeff picked up his knife from where he had placed it on the floor, reaching down to cut the ties from around Luke's ankles. The instant they were gone, Luke kicked out, attempting to hit the criminal somehow. Jeff stepped back, watching the pathetic boy still trying to attack him. He caught both of the blonde's legs in each hand, and the boy stopped struggling, terrified. What Luke didn't expect, however, was for a fist to come flying at his face, hitting him across the cheek. The force almost caused his chair to fall onto it's side, but Jeff caught him before it could.

"Stay still, bitch." Jeff spat before pulling Luke's jeans off the rest of the way. Now, Luke was left in nothing but his boxers, feeling exposed and so, so vulnerable. The man threw Luke's jeans across the room, then turned away and headed towards the door. The blonde was relieved, the man wasn't going to rape him. Not now anyways. He watched as Jeff opened the door, but did not leave through it. He instead stuck his head out, seemingly talking to someone. Luke's relief vanished as he heard not one, but two other voices talk back to Jeff.  _There were more of them?_ The door opened all the way, and two unfamiliar men entered with Jeff. Once they saw Luke they smirked, and the blonde couldn't do anything but tremble in fear. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos motivate me to update faster, so please keep 'em coming! Thank you! Possibly a double update this weekend, but don't get your hopes up because I am not 100% sure.


End file.
